wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Omnipotence Corporation
Omnipotence Corporation is a medical organization built around the idea of pharmaceutical research and bio engineering for medical purposes. The organization's presence is well known in the scientific industry and is common knowledge in Pyrrhia, but keeps it's inner workings a secret for governmental reasons. Basics Omnipotence Corporation itself is allies with G. A. S. P. The members of Omnipotence differ greatly, while others are elite doctors, some are rookies starting out in the medical field. The organization accepts anyone with a medical degree and at least some background in pharmaceuticals. Policy If any harm is intentionally caused to a patient/coworker/, a police report will be immediately filed against the attacker and will be fired on the spot. Omnipotence has luckily never had to file a report against anyone, and a has a completely clean background. Background Omnipotence Corporation was created in response to a major breakout of the Bubonic Plague when Queen Oasis took over the throne of her deceased mother. Omnipotence was formed by 3 SandWings and 4 SkyWings. The small group grew quickly as more dragons were getting infected. Within a matter of 3 years, a cure was made and was cheaply sold to other pharmaceutical companies who distributed them across Pyrrhia. The organization was highly praised and was gifted the resources that were needed to make the moderately small group bigger. After Queen Oasis's death, Omnipotence Corporation grew bigger and was eventually considered the leader in pharmaceuticals, to the extent of which many companies created viscious rumors about the completely clean organization. WiP Members Omnipotence Corporation currently has 2 leaders, helping keep the company's reputation for being pacifists true. Joining Omnipotence is completely free, however donations are often made towards the company, mainly by royal figures to keep the company running due to it's importance to the medical field. Main leader of Omnipotence Corporation: Rationality Second leader of Omnipotence Corporation: Galen Basic Science (If you want to see more about the medical fields I'm about to write down here, here's a link describing each one of them- http://www.aboutmedicalschools.com/medicine/branches.asp) Genetics: (Reserved) Anatomy: Open Biochemistry: Open Cytology: Open Epidemiology: Open Microbiology: Open Immunology: Open Toxicology: Septic Nutrition: Open Physiology: Macaque Neuroscience: Open Molecular Biology: Open Pathology: (Reserved for Texting) Pharmacology: Chantrieri Psychology: Wisteria Surgery: Triage Diagnostic Specialties Angiology: Open Cardiology: Open Cellular pathology: Open Clinical chemistry: Open Clinical microbiology: Open Clinical immunology: Open Nuclear Medicine: Open Nephrology: Open Endocrinology: Open Hematology: Open Nephrology: Open Gastroenterology: Open Interventional radiology: Open Paediatrics: Open Ophtamology: Open Aesthic surgery (plastic and reconstructive): Open Transfusion medicine: Open Clinical Specialties Anesthesiology: Open Dermatology: Open Emergency medicine: Open Hospital medicine: Open Internal medicine: Open Naturopathic medicine: Open Neurology: Open Palliative care: Open Gynecology: Open Interdisciplinary fields Nosology: Open Pharmacogenomics: Open Keraunomedicine: Open Aviation medicine: Open Conservative medicine: Open Biomedical engineering: Open Bioethics: Open Diving medicine: Open Forensic medicine: Open Therapeutics: Open Sports medicine: Open Branch of asylums Omnipotence is also known for having a branch of asylums scattered across Pyrhhia. Whilst the one located on the coast of the IceWing kingdom has been closed down due to vandalism, the others remain in use. The branch of asylums are renowned for being extremely clean and having a dedicated team of psychologists. Death row inmates who were deemed insane are also sent here by Omnipotence's request. Category:Groups